Lo que vivimos juntos
by Luna-Weasley87
Summary: Una historia en tre Charlie y Claire, la que a mí me hubiera gustado ver.
1. Prólogo

Charlie la observaba de lejos, era preciosa. Se veía magnífica con su bebé en brazos mientras jugaba con él. Su sonrisa le alegraba el día, es más, tan sólo con saber que ella era feliz él estaba feliz.

Claire se sentía observada, sabía por quien y eso la agradaba. Ese chico inglés había hecho que se animara en aquella isla de soledad y miedo. También la había dado confianza con su hijo, era una madre primeriza y en ese inhóspito lugar las cosas no eran fáciles en absoluto.

Ambos se tenían mucho cariño, pero ninguno de los dos era capaz de dar el paso final. Claro que, Charlie lo intentaba mucho más que Claire, pero la definitiva nunca llegaba al fin y al cabo. No obstante, tenían una confianza mutua que no se podía negar. Habían congeniado estupendamente desde el primer momento, ninguno de los dos era estadounidense, lo que hacía que quizá se sintieran algo más apartados del grupo – aunque, por supuesto, había algunas otras nacionalidades en aquella isla -.

Sus casas, por llamar de alguna manera a las tiendecitas de campaña que habían montado, estaban juntas. Parecía como si no pudieran vivir separados y aquella era una situación extraña para ambos.

Charlie nunca había tenido esos sentimientos hacia una mujer. Él, al formar parte de un grupo de rock, siempre había tenido cerca de cuantas chicas había deseado. Pero al despertar al día siguiente, veía a esas muchachas como un estorbo en su cama, por lo que solía echarlas de allí tan rápido como podía.

Por su parte, Claire, desde que su novio Thomas la dejó sola y embaraza, había dejado de creer en el amor. Si algo tan bonito como un hijo en común no había podido fortalecer su relación, ¿qué podría hacerlo?

Los dos sentían un profundo sentimiento entre ellos que al parecer no se atrevía a salir a la luz, al menos por el momento.


	2. Sentimientos

Charlie tenía miedo. Un miedo real y acuciante que le recorría cada poro de su piel, cada vena de su cuerpo. En aquella isla ocurrían cosas malas, muy malas. A Claire y a él ya les habían secuestrado, y sino hubiera sido por la rápida actuación y la insistencia de Jack podría estar muerto. Ethan le había colgado por el cuello de un árbol, había intentado ahorcarle. Claire pasó varios días encerrada a saber dónde a expensas de Los Otros. Y ahora había otra vida en juego, la vida del pequeño Aaron, el hijo de Claire.

Había tomado mucho cariño al pequeñajo. Lo veía extremadamente frágil, como una diminuta figurita de cristal en medio de un caos de balones voladores. Debía protegerle. Pero había algo que a veces le echaba hacia atrás en el momento de acercarse al bebé: su adicción a las drogas.

Sentía pánico al pensar que podría darle un brote psicótico, producto de un ataque más fuerte que los demás en su lucha hacia la abstinencia. No quería que Claire y Aaron estuviesen cerca si eso llegaba a ocurrir. Y, desde luego, las vírgenes cargadas de heroína que encontró junto a Sayid al lado de aquella avioneta, pero sobre todo, el hecho de haberse llevado una, no le hacía confiar demasiado en sí mismo.

Claire, por su parte, estaba bastante ocupada cuidando a su hijo. Bien es cierto que tenía planeado darle en adopción, quizá por eso no se sentía con fuerzas de criarlo ella sola. Pero era una mujer fuerte, seguro que podría con esa situación y con cuantas se le pusieran por delante. Al pensar que lo único que haría por su hijo sería darle a luz, no se había preocupado en averiguar cosas sobre la maternidad. Por fortuna, en aquella isla había algunas mujeres con hijos que la ayudaban todo lo que podían, al igual que el resto de accidentados, en especial Charlie.

Él se desvivía por el niño, siempre estaba fabricándole pañales y mantitas, haciéndole carantoñas y, lo más importante, siempre se ofrecía a cuidar de él cuando ella estaba tan cansada que casi no podía ni sujetarle entre sus brazos.


	3. Virgen

Aquel día la isla se encontraba inusitadamente tranquila. Las palmeras se balanceaban mínimamente gracias al roce de la brisa, el mar se asemejaba a un plato de sopa, estático, apetecible, y nadie había escuchado aún ninguno de los ruidos que más de una vez les habían quitado el sueño. Si no fuera por el hecho de que todos sabían que estaban allí encerrados, con pocas esperanzas de salir por el momento, podría verse como que estaban en un idílico lugar de vacaciones, disfrutando de unos días de sol.

En medio de todo aquel silencio aparente, Aaron rompió a llorar, lo cual hizo que la quietud se viera truncada. Claire acudió tan rápido como pudo a su llamado, parecía que el niño no olvida que aquella era la hora de su comida, y clamaba impaciente porque se la dieran. Ella sujetó firmemente al niño mientras observaba a la gente que tenía alrededor, todos iban y venían con miles de cosas que hacer aparentemente: arreglar sus "casas", pescar, recoger fruta o, simplemente, buscar algo con lo que tener su cabeza distraída.

Charlie pasó no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba sudoroso, con un buen montón de leña entre los brazos y se dirigía hacia la hoguera a paso veloz, deseando dejar de una vez por todas los troncos que portaba. Él, nada más dejar las ramas, se metió al agua para limpiarse y refrescarse, nadó un rato y se quedó allí dentro. Claire, en cuanto terminó de alimentar al pequeño Aaron, pidió a Rose, que se encontraba por allí cerca, que lo vigilara mientras ella iba a darse también un baño.

Ambos se encontraron en el agua y se sonrieron abiertamente.

-Hace un día estupendo para estar en el agua –comentó Charlie distraídamente mientras alargaba su mano para encontrarse con la de Claire-, ¿no crees?

-Sí –respondió ella asiendo su mano-. Es un día muy bonito.

Los dos nadaron juntos durante un buen rato, se salpicaron y se hicieron ahogadillas. Se sentían felices por haber encontrado en aquel lugar infernal alguien con quien compartir su tiempo, alguien en quien confiar y, quizá, alguien de quien enamorarse. Al rato salieron del agua. Claire sabía que Aaron estaba en buenas manos mientras se encontrara con Rose, pero le echaba de menos, quería sentirse cerca de él. También tenía algo de miedo, Los Otros querían al niño y ella no iba a permitir que se lo llevaran.

Se sentaron en el camastro de Claire y jugaron con el pequeño, haciéndole reír y entreteniéndole tanto como podían. Charlie, mientras sostenía a Aaron en sus brazos, le pidió a ella que buscara en su mochila un fruto que había encontrado antes en la isla. Era una fruta seca que sonaba al agitarla, serviría como sonajero para el bebé. Pero nada más pedírselo se arrepintió de ello, no se había dado cuenta de que allí guardaba la figura de la virgen.

-Vaya –dijo tranquilamente mientras sacaba la estatuilla de la mochila- ¿de dónde la has sacado?

-Me la encontré en la selva –contestó Charlie temeroso de que se partiera y su interior quedase al descubierto-, ten cuidado con ella.

-No sabía que fueras tan religioso.

-En realidad no lo soy, pero es posible que nos sea útil. Creo que en una situación como esta en la que nos encontramos, cualquier cosa a la que agarrarnos es buena.

-Sí, quizá tengas razón.

Claire cogió a su hijo, el cual estaba empezando a dormirse, y le metió en la cuna que Locke había fabricado para él. Le arropó con mucho mimo y comenzó a balancearle para hacerle más fácil el sueño. Charlie la abrazó desde atrás, sintió el impulso de hacerlo y no lo pudo reprimir. Ella lo aceptó de buen gusto, sin problemas, era lo que realmente estaba necesitando: el abrazo de alguien en el que podía confiar.


	4. Comida

Los días pasaban relativamente tranquilos, por el momento no habían vuelto a sufrir ningún ataque de los Otros y hacía tiempo que no escuchaban al monstruo, fuera lo que fuera. Charlie y Claire habían tomado la costumbre de ir cada día a pasear juntos, a la orilla del mar. Ya era natural verles tomados de la mano o abrazados por la cintura o los hombros, la verdad es que a todos les gustaba: hacían una pareja agradable y hermosa. Últimamente solían dormir juntos, se necesitaban el uno al otro. Claire quería sentirse protegida, y que ese sentimiento de protección también le llegara a Aaron. Charlie tenía la seguridad de que si se alejaba de ella el tiempo suficiente, rompería la virgen y volvería a probar su adictivo interior.

Una mañana, nada más despertar, comenzaron a oír cuchicheos provenientes de los demás pasajeros del avión. Parecía que estaban hablando de comida, pero no de la comida normal que tenía allí –jabalí, pescado, fruta…-, sino de cosas como chocolate, pasta, incluso cerveza. No se lo podían creer, ¿de dónde habían salido esos majares?

Corrieron hacia donde todo el mundo se estaba arremolinando y vieron que Hurley estaba en el centro de aquel torbellino. Él contó a todos los habitantes de la isla que en la estación del Cisne había reservas de comida para todos ellos, pero que no sabía cómo repartirlas para que quedasen todos contentos. Después de estar un buen rato cavilando y escuchando diferentes propuestas, Hurley decidió que lo mejor sería sacarlo todo del búnker y que cada uno cogiera lo que le apeteciese –siempre y cuando se mantuviera lejos a Sawyer, que aprovecharía cualquier ocasión para agrandar su alijo oculto-.

Todos estaban muy contentos con ese hallazgo, cada uno de ellos ya echaba en falta algunos caprichos que en sus anteriores hogares podían ver resuelto con sólo bajar al supermercado y hacer la compra; pero que, en aquel lugar, eran imposibles de encontrar.

Cuando la multitud se empezó a dispersar, ellos fuero a dar uno de sus acostumbrados paseos con Aaron en brazos. Se reían. Habían cogido una confianza entre ellos que no habían logrado con ningún otro de sus compañeros, aunque últimamente Charlie pasaba bastante tiempo con Sayid y Eko y Claire con Kate, pero no llegaban a confiar en ellos lo suficiente. Entre ellos todo era fácil y no parecía estar forzado por nada, eran absolutamente compatibles. Siguieron caminando y vieron que Sun venía enfrente de ellos. Claire lanzó una pícara mirada a Charlie y se acercó deprisa a la asiática.

-Sun –dijo Claire cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella-. ¿Podrías cuidar de Aaron un rato?

-Por supuesto –respondió ella en el acto-, todo el tiempo que necesites.

El niño cambió de brazos y Claire volvió con Charlie, cogiéndole de la mano. Cuando Sun estaba lo suficientemente lejos, ella besó suavemente al chico, el cual quedó sorprendido por ese acto, pero su reacción no fue otra que devolver el beso pausadamente.

Empezaba a anochecer, pero a ellos les esperaba una noche llena de pasión por delante.


End file.
